Les toilettes, c'est cool
by Hirondelle Agricole
Summary: Mycroft rend visite à Sherlock. Greg se fait un sandwich, et John pète un câble. Ils se réfugient aux shiottes, les deux Holmes à leurs trousses, mal intentionnés. WARNING WTF ABSOLU


Sherlock était immobile, assis dans son fauteuil habituel, au 221B Baker Street. Son regard semblait tout sauf amical. Ses sourcils froncés trahissaient une concentration extrême. En face de lui, son frère. Les deux Holmes se fixaient mutuellement. Aucun ne clignait des yeux. La tension était palpable, et bientôt, le détective consultant joignit ses mains, tout comme lorsqu'il accède à son palais mental, signe qu'il comptait bien focaliser sa cible des heures encore s'il le fallait. Soudain, un vif sourire qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'il avait été esquissé se dessina sur les lèvres de Mycroft. Que manigançait-il encore ? Sherlock soupira, grimaçant et gesticulant de manière absolument ridicule. Il _devait _prendre le dessus, pousser son frère à cesser cette soudaine admiration qu'il ressentait pour ses pupilles bleues.

Alors que le sociopathe prenait confiance, et qu'il aurait sans aucune doute parié sur sa victoire tant il était sûr de lui, il identifia une paire de main lui agripper le buste, et sentit le souffle désagréable de quelques murmures sur son oreille droite. Il sursauta, repoussant au passage son assaillant et bondit de son fauteuil.

« NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE CARESSER LES GENS COMME ÇA ? »

Sherlock lança un regard noir à Greg, amusé. Mycroft rejoignit le fou rire de son complice, dévisageant son frère, pour avoir succombé à une ruse si pitoyable. L'inspecteur à Scotland Yard, ne souhaitant être la cible des jurons du détective consultant, s'empressa de fouiller le frigo à la recherche d'ingrédients pour un sandwich digne de ce nom.

Sherlock, encore irrité, faisait les cent pas dans le salon, tandis que Mycroft visitait l'appartement. A l'aide de sa canne, il bousculait tout ce qui lui déplaisait. Et c'est ainsi que le domicile du sociopathe se retrouva bien vite en désordre.

« C'est tout moche ici hihi ».

L'homme le plus puissant de Grande Bretagne. En train de saccager un appartement. En jetant absolument tout ce qu'il trouvait, criant et charriant son frangin. Alors que les deux Holmes se tiraient les cheveux en gémissant, John arriva à toute allure et glissa sur un livre jeté au sol par Mycroft.

« MAIS OMG BANDE DE CONS C'EST QUOI VOTRE DELIRE A FOUTRE DES TRUCS PAR TERRE ?! »

Le blondinet gisait au sol, une main sur son entrejambe meurtrie par le choc. Il se roulait de droite à gauche, si bien qu'il finit par heurter Mycroft qui lui lança un regard dépité.

« SURPRISE MOTHAFUCKA *burp* ».

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le Dr Watson se précipita dans la chambre du sociopathe, en mode « Drunk Giraffe » en gloussant tel Zoidberg dans _Futurama_.

Sherlock bondit à ses trousses. Sa chambre ! Personne ne devait y pénétrer (un peu ctb). Il saisit son associé par le bras et le tira tant bien que mal vers le salon, le forçant à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Nerveux, il jetait des regards un peu partout dans la pièce, jusqu'à apercevoir Greg, dégustant un magnifique sandwich.

« Sandwich… Sandwich ! »

John se leva brusquement et sauta sur l'inspecteur, troublé par tant de haine. Il ne cessait de bouger, de se débattre. C'était son sandwich ! Il l'avait fait lui-même, en galérant pas mal. Lestrade (en bois) arracha une bouchée de son chef d'œuvre, lançant des regards provocateurs à John, dégustant son met. Il rota de plus belle, témoignant son mécontentement.

« Tu vas voir espèce de boloss unijambiste ».

Sherlock et Mycroft avaient dégainé leurs téléphones et prenaient le soin de filmer l'intégralité de cette scène. _La chevauchée sauvage_ ferait un magnifique titre adéquat. Même si, il fallait l'avouer, la vue de l'inspecteur poivre et sel surmonté du blondinet en rut était tout bonnement ignoble. Greg devait sans doute avoir mauvais haleine, étant donné que John agitait ses mains devant lui, comme pour chasser une odeur désagréable, et détournait sa tête à chaque parole du mangeur de sandwich. Ou d'autre chose. Mais il vérifierait ça plus tard, au lit.

Sherlock donna un amical coup de coude à son frère. Les Holmes rejoignirent la cuisine dans le plus grand silence, tels des voleurs. John ne prit pas la peine de s'assurer qu'ils ne feraient rien de déplacé. Il voulait son sandwich bordel d'une putain de maison close !

« Donne-moi ce fucking sandwich. Gros lard ».

Greg cessa tout agissement. Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que le hobbit gras du bide venait de dire ? A force de manger, et surtout de voyager avec des nains, alcooliques et fanatiques du porc, il ne devait plus être aussi beau qu'avant. Quoiqu'il en soit, il restait un plan cul agréable. Mais là n'était pas la question. Lestrade, vexé, repoussa le roteur professionnel. Celui-ci, sentant que son compagnon n'était plus d'humeur à rire tant sa remarque l'avait plongé dans un état de déprime intense, ne chercha pas à se querelle davantage. John s'installa sur le bureau, déterminé à rédiger un article pour son blog. Greg, quant à lui, s'était enfermé dans les toilettes. Peut-être avait-il ses règles ?

Mycroft vint s'asseoir en face de John. Il avait une spatule dans la main droite et une fourchette géante dans l'autre. Il le dévisageait avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Hello. Are you ready for the désanusseur de malte ? »

John recula brusquement. Qu'est-ce que ce fou furieux voulait-il faire de son corps ? Le blond n'attendit pas la réponse et accourut aux toilettes. Il tambourina sur la porte, la peur au ventre.

« Greg je suis désolé, je t'en supplie, ouvre-moi. Il va me farfouiller le trou. S'il te plaîîîîît ».

Forcé d'admettre que le doc était quand même attirant, il ouvrit la porte, et la referma aussitôt. Ils étaient hors d'atteinte de Mycroft, qui semblait tout de même persuadé qu'il pourrait ouvrir la porte à coup de fouet. Bientôt, il fut rejoint par Sherlock, une grosse cuillère en métal et un tuyau en cuivre dans les mains.

« Qui veut une attèle personnalisée dans le troululu ? »

Greg et John se fixèrent. Ils étaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Que leur étaient-ils arrivés pour qu'ils souhaitent tout à coup se convertir dans la chirurgie ? Sherlock était un très bon détective, et Mycroft, un homme raisonné et calme. Ils excellaient dans leurs domaines. Pourquoi vouloir alors rejoindre la secte des Désanusseurs ?

« Mes petits cochons, on a des tonnes de sandwich pour vous ! »

A ces mots, une lueur d'espoir naquit dans les yeux de John. On pouvait très nettement lire sur ses lèvres « Sandwich, manger sandwich… »

Greg mit sa main sur la poignet (de la porte, hein, pas celle de John). Il lui plaqua un doigt sur la bouche, lui intimant de rester silencieux.

« Résiste ! Tu dois résister, John. Je sais que tu peux le faire. SI on ouvre la porte, ils vont nous marabouter ! Tu l'as déjà été, souviens-toi, c'est une expérience atroce ! »

C'est alors que tout un tas de souvenirs aussi étranges et immondes les uns que les autres refit surface. Le porta ses mains à ses oreilles, tentant d'ignorer les remarques des deux frangins qui avaient vraisemblablement sombré dans la folie. Greg posa ses mains sur les épaules de John. Il le couvait d'un regard bienveillant, un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres. Il l'enlaça. Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Le doc redressa le visage, s'approchant encore et encore de celui de Greg. Alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, ils fermèrent les yeux.

« DEBOUT LA DEDANS, ON ARRÊTE LES COCHONNERIES, C'EST L'HEURE DU SAUCISSON ! »

La porte explosa, et des bouts de bois se répartirent dans le couloir. Greg et John sortirent aussitôt de la petite pièce, bousculant Sherlock qui s'écroula sur son frère. Tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon, s'épiant et sursautant au moindre geste du binôme ennemi. Lestrade attrapa un dictionnaire, près à fracasser le crâne de l'un des Holmes s'il le fallait, pour protéger son cher et tendre John. Watson s'empara d'un des pieds de la table, faisant chuter son ordinateur et une cinquantaine de livres dans un grand fracas. Ils hurlèrent tous ensemble, se jetant les uns sur les autres. Soudain, Mrs Hudson apparut.

« NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE FOUTRE UN BORDEL SANS NOM DANS MON DANS MON APPARTEMENT ? ON DIRAIT UNE ÉCURIE, ÇA PUE ET C'EST LE BAZAR ABSOLU ».

Elle jeta au sol ses sacs de course, tapant du pied et dévisageant chaque homme tour à tour. Elle leur ordonna de tout remettre en ordre, prenant en compte les supplications de chacun.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'appartement était comme neuf. Mycroft décida de partir, exténué par les évènements. Greg et John jouaient désormais à Warcraft III sur l'ordinateur, et Sherlock, s'étant découvert une passion pour les ustensiles de cuisine, étala sa collection sur les plans de travail.

En fait, c'était un peu une journée normale. Mais Jim n'avait pas été là pour les accompagner. Dommage. C'en aurait été que plus amusant. En théorie. Ou plus douloureux. Mais pas dans le sens que vous pensez. Vous être trop innocents. C'est mignon.


End file.
